


It’s (Almost) My Birthday and I’ll Write Self Indulgent Smut If I Want To

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Breakfast, Cats, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: I mean how better can I describe this fic than like that





	It’s (Almost) My Birthday and I’ll Write Self Indulgent Smut If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> The actual day of my birth isn’t until Monday but I’m super busy the next few days and I wanted this posted ASAP

_By this point in your relationship with Alfonse, you were both well versed in intimacy with one another. However, that didn’t stop the exhilarating feeling that came with each time your bodies clung together, not a stitch of clothing to separate your skin against his. The way he touched you so delicately as he slowly moved in and out of you was more than enough to give you chills._

_“How do you feel, my love?” He suddenly asked you, briefly taking a break from peppering kisses along your neck and collarbone. “Am I making you feel good? Would you like me to go any slower or faster?”_

_“You’re doing just fine, babe. I feel great.” You breathed out._

_You threaded a hand in his hair, gently tugging at the blue strands and stroking the back of his head as he held the back of your neck, bringing his head up to devour your mouth with his. His motions sped up slightly, ecstasy washing over you when you felt him brush against a particular spot inside of you._

_“Oh god, yes..!” You quickly moaned. “Right there, Alfonse!”_

_The prince was more than happy to oblige, your pleasure being a high priority for him. He quickly slid a hand down to your waist, helping steady himself against you as he continued to thrust in you and hit that spot you informed him of. You couldn’t help the way your cries of pleasure grew in noise as you wrapped your legs around his waist and brought him closer to you. Just a bit more from him and…_

~~~~~

Your eyes fluttered open, mild disappointment entering your mind when you realized it was just a dream. You picked your head up, letting out a yawn and stretching your body as best you could while still lying down. It was to no avail, as you still felt a slight fatigue clouding over you, prompting you to swiftly put your head back down as you let out a small grunt of frustration.

“Well, good morning to you too.” You heard Alfonse chuckle from behind you. You felt his weight on the bed shifting closer to you, slipping an arm around your waist and leaning in to kiss your cheek.

Mornings were never really your favorite thing in the world, but with Alfonse, they seemed to be better. Because with him around, you always had something to look forward to; someone worth waking up to. You turned your head to glance at him, smiling at the prince embracing you.

Today in particular made getting to wake up to him all the more special.

“Happy birthday, by the way.” He whispered.

“Thank you…” You replied, your smile growing brighter. You brought a hand up to cup his cheek, picking your head back up to give him a small kiss.

You tried not to make too big of a deal about your birthday, but in the days leading up to it, Alfonse could sense your excitement. In truth, it was something he was looking forward to as well. After all, it was a day celebrating someone he loved deeply. Why wouldn’t that make him happy?

“I happened to get quite a lot of presents for you in preparation for today.” He told you. “Would you like one of them now?”

“Hmm… That depends.” You murmured.

With that, you pressed your body closer to his, rubbing your butt slowly against his hips. He let out a small hum against your neck, making you giggle mischievously as you slid your hand down and placed it on top of his. He had slept without a shirt, and you couldn’t complain about the feeling of his firm chest pressed against your back. Your nose brushed against his as you turned your head to look in his eyes seductively, a small smirk on your face as you kept up your movements among your lower half.

“Are you one of them?” You asked him. “Because I just woke up from a really, really hot dream about you.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Alfonse wondered, pulling you closer to him. “What happened in this dream, exactly?”

“Well…” You began. You turned your body to face his, rolling over on the bed so that you were now on top of him, straddling his waist. “It started like it always does with us… When you kissed me.”

Alfonse’s hands then found themselves on your thighs, steadying himself as he sat up and tenderly captured your lips with his own. You moved a hand to cup his face, running the other through his disheveled hair. You continued to rock your hips against his, an intense heat building up inside of both of you rather quickly. He pressed his warm tongue against your lower lip, and you opened your mouth to grant him access, massaging his tongue with yours as he gripped your thighs to push your body closer against his.

“Do you recall what happened after that?” He panted upon pulling his mouth from yours.

“I do…” You told him, continuing your movements along your lower half. “After you kissed me… You went a bit lower to kiss my neck and touch my breasts…”

“I can do that.” He quickly responded, hands traveling up your sides as he leaned in against your neck before pulling away abruptly. “Wait, was this with your shirt on or off?”

“Hmm… on, but only for a little bit.” You whispered, reaching for his hands to touch you again.

Alfonse then brought his face in the crook of your neck, pressing his wet lips against it and sliding his hands along your chest. You didn’t have a bra on, so he still had fairly easy access to your soft breasts, gently squeezing and kneading them as you mewled in approval of his actions, laying your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. Delectable shivers were sent down your spine as you felt him nipping at your collarbone and his palms brush against your nipples, making you throw your head back as small cries of pleasure slipped from your mouth.

You slid one hand back into his hair, tugging at it and dragging your nails from your other hand along his shoulder blade. You briefly paused to make sure you weren’t hurting him with either action, surprised to find that he continued to lavish you without pain. Hot friction continued to build up within the both of you, with Alfonse’s solid erection poking in between your thighs and giving you chills as it brushed against your damp heat. It didn’t take long for the clothing you were wearing to feel restrictive while arousal coursed through your veins.

“Ahh… Just a quick second, Alfonse.” You murmured in your boyfriend’s ear.

You pulled away from him just enough to reach down to the hem of your top, pulling it up and off of you and throwing it aside. With your breasts now on full display, you smirked at how his eyes widened in admiration of your body. He lifted a hand to touch one of them, sliding his thumb across your flushed nipple as you let out a content hum in response.

“I did something like this in your dream, right?” He inquired.

“Yep…” You sighed in satisfaction. “You used your mouth too…”

Alfonse then leaned in to plant kisses over your breast, poking his tongue out and pressing the warm and wet muscle against your hardening nipple. He took the pink bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and listening to the gasps and moans you let out. Your other breast did not go unattended to, however, with him still caressing and fondling it with an occasional pinch at your rosy peak. He soon switched breasts when it came to what kind of attention they got, furthering the euphoria your body was experiencing as you cried out for him.

“Kiran…” Alfonse breathed after pulling his mouth from your chest. “Did we switch positions at any point?”

You promptly nodded, shifting on the bed so that you were lying on your back, looking up at him with anticipation. He slowly climbed on top of you, allowing you to grab his wrists so that his hands rested at the waistband of your underwear. He took the hint easily, hooking his fingers on either side of the garment and sliding it right off, tossing it on the floor. You spread your legs upon being rid of all your clothing, showing your prince just how wet you were from everything.

“You started off with your fingers.” You told him, watching as he brought a hand down to your leaking entrance in response.

He slipped two fingers inside you with ease, using his other hand to steady himself and pressing his forehead against yours as your warm breath clouded his face from the moans you let out. He pumped the digits in and out of you, noticing that there was very little friction. It seemed you were so wet that two fingers wouldn’t be enough to truly rile you up.

“Try adding a third one.” You suggested.

Alfonse had always wondered what using three fingers would do for you, but he never got around to trying it before, as he worried doing so would hurt you. However, if it was something you wanted from him, he was willing. He kept at his motions along your lower lips, carefully letting that third finger join the other two and slowing down to allow you to adjust. You lifted your hips in sync with his pumping, clutching the sheets beneath you at the electrifying pleasure running through your veins.

The way your hot walls clenched against his digits and the sounds you made in response to his movements was rather arousing for Alfonse as well, and the way his firm member ached and strained against his boxers was further proof. He retracted the hand that he wasn’t using on you and reached down to cup and rub at his bulge, groaning in relief at the sensation. Your eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, the sight of him attempting to take care of you and himself at the same time making you laugh amongst your hazy bliss.

“Here, let me help with that...” You giggled, sitting up as his fingers slipped out of you and lightly pushing him against the bedpost.

You maneuvered so that you were sitting on your knees in front of him. You leaned in and crashed your lips onto his as you rested your hands on his chest. Slowly and tantalizingly, you trailed your hands down to his undergarments, rubbing your palm against his clothed length before swiftly pulling off the obstruction and freeing it. You couldn’t help the playful smirk that curled on your face as Alfonse let out another moan of relief. Before going any further with one another, you reached over to your bedside drawer, pulling it open to retrieve a condom.

“Of all the luck in the world…” You uttered as you pulled out a packet and made your way back over to your boyfriend. “This was the last one!”

“Perfect timing, I suppose.” He chuckled.

“Very.” You replied. “Although, if you’re looking to give me this present more than once today, we’ll have to make a trip over to the store.”

Without further ado, you carefully tore open the packet and pulled the condom out. Alfonse felt his body tense up in the most intoxicating of ways when your fingers brushed against his hardened member while putting it on him. You then shifted your body so that you were straddling him once more, slowly lowering yourself and letting the ecstasy run through your veins as he slid into you.

Alfonse held onto your waist to help you keep your balance on him, and you grabbed onto the bedpost as you lifted your hips up and down leisurely. He took in the sound of your enticing moans mixing in with his, unable to compare it to anything else in the moment.

“Were you… on top… in your dream…?” He breathed out amongst the pleasure seeping through his body.

“Well… no.” You panted as you looked down at him. “But I haven’t… been on top in a while… so I wanted to be for this… Is that… is that okay…?”

“Of course.” He replied, smiling and lifting a hand to stroke your cheek. “You always look… beyond radiant... when you ride me.”

Laughter spilled out from you as you heard him tell you this. You never expected him to say something so bold and so dirty. Alfonse couldn’t help but laugh as well, his own boldness taking him by surprise too. In a way, it made things hotter between you two, as you leaned down and grabbed his face to passionately locked lips with him, tongues dancing in each other’s mouths as you bounced on his throbbing cock.

“Oh… ohhh yesss….” Alfonse groaned in between kisses.

Hearing his encouragements made things even more euphoric for you. Explosive tension began building in your veins, your hot and wet walls twitching against him as his tip hit a spot in you that sent shivers through your whole being. You moved your body so that you could feel him repeatedly brush against it, your gasps turning to cries as you continuously lifted your hips up and down on him, feeling him jerk his hips up in sync with you.

“Perfect… You are… beyond perfect…” You panted.

Soon, you felt yourself inching closer and closer towards your peak. Alfonse could also sense it in the way your walls gripped him tighter and began to heat up more intensely. Immediately he slid a hand down between the two of you, his thumb pressing against your swollen clit and rubbing at it fervently. If he had been making you feel good before, what he was doing now was certainly electrifying and putting you over the edge with pleasure. 

You gave a few more frantic bounces in sync with how he rubbed at your nub, the tension in your body grasping at you and overwhelming you. Alfonse pressed his thumb harder against your clit and just like that, you felt your climax consume you entirely. You screamed out in ecstasy as your body convulsed, hot electricity coursing all through your veins. Alfonse wasn’t too far behind with how intense your orgasm was, his cock aching and twitching euphorically inside of you as he gasped and moaned at the pleasure he felt running through his body.

You lifted your hips so that he could pull out of you, falling limp on the bed beside him and heavily panting as you began to come down from you high. Alfonse got up to throw away the condom, but quickly made his way back to you as his hand slipped around your waist, pulling you closer to him and lightly kissing the tip of your nose.

“Happy birthday, my love.” He whispered to you. “I do hope that was a good beginning to your day.”

“Are you kidding?” You laughed. “That was… _fucking_ amazing. If that’s how my day starts, I can’t wait to see what’s in store for the rest of it.”

Before you could sink into each other’s embrace, you heard the faint sound of running footsteps. In mere seconds, your cat had entered the room, climbing over Alfonse and meowing loudly at you. You reached behind you to grab your phone and check the time, noticing that it was past the time she was typically fed in the morning. Not that much time had gone by, but she had a habit of being rather dramatic when she didn’t get something right when she was expecting it.

“Aww, I’m sorry, sweetie!” You giggled, reaching to pet the top of her head. “We must have gotten a little carried away.”

“I’ll get her breakfast for her; you go ahead and take a little extra time to relax.” Alfonse offered, leaning in and giving your forehead a brief but sweet kiss.

You watched as he stood from the bed, slipping his boxers back on and taking the small and fluffy animal into his arms. It was a rather adorable sight, watching how she sat in his arms similarly to how one would hold a newborn child. The pair exited the room, leaving you to rest your head on your soft pillow.

You dozed off for a few short minutes, and awoke to a scrumptious scent coming from just outside of your room. An eager smile quickly curled on your face as you took in the delicious smell. You went to sit up in bed, stretching your arms and lifting the covers off of you to stand up, grabbing your clothes from the floor and throwing them back on before stepping out and into the kitchen.

“Ah, good timing!” Alfonse looked up from the counter. “Your second present awaits.”

You promptly approached the counter, seating yourself on a stool across from him as he set down a plate in front of you. On that plate was a stack of mouthwatering pancakes, each sprinkled with dozens of chocolate chips both in them and on top of the last one. He also handed you a glass consisting of your favorite flavor of iced coffee, furthering your enthusiasm for what was sure to be a delightful breakfast.

“Oh, I cannot thank you enough for this, Alfonse.” You graciously told him.

“Anything for you, my love. Especially today.” He replied, reaching over the counter and tenderly kissing your forehead once more.

This birthday was certainly looking to be a wonderful one so far.


End file.
